Seth
Seth, pronounced S-e-th, is the Leader of The Necros Empire and the Nodos of the Heroic Race member: Kronos. Biography History Childhood It is unknown how Seth was born however it is believed that he was an Orphan like Age or more similarly is distantly related to Age, taken in by the Golden Tribe Member: Judas, he and Kronos were given an important destiny that would act as a replacement for Age should he fail. Judas took care of Seth similar to how his siblings took care of Age, soon however Judas joined his siblings in their new Universe, while Seth grew up and began plotting a means of carryingout Judas' final request: to bring the Universe under the Rule of the Nodos and Rule the lesser Tribes till the end of time. Teenage Years Seth approched the Iron Tribe living on world Eden, being the Ancient Homeworld of the Heroic Tribe caused Seth to believe it a worthy place in which to start up his Empire and for years he worked alongside Professor Karadin to create an army of Supersoldiers based off the genetic traits of the Heroic Tribe, overtime he came into an alliance with the insane Scientist whom agreed to aid Seth so long as he gained more specimen to work on. Within a Year of building his "Super Army" variants, Seth gained the access codes for the Novitae-Class Space Fortresses from Kronos which were created by the Heroic Tribe to be the ultimate defence for their homeland, using the Novitae-Class he was able to build an army in such short a time as well as enslave a good portion of the Iron Tribe on Eden which he later transported out of system to an habitable world where they would serve as Watchdogs for the newly born Necros Empire. Run in with Cerbius Reaching the Age of 19, Seth ceased his Aging as all members of the Heroic Tribe and the Nodos could do, prefering that age compared to the prior and prefering not to age to a point where he becomes a liability in some fields. Seth headed to the abandoned world of Solitudo, there he went into a form of meditiation so that he could descide on the next move he should make and from there he telekinetically commanded his second-in-command in how to run the Empire, from them he learned that the Silver Tribe had heard about a Nodos appearing on that world and had set out to see the truth in the possibility. Roma Ror detected that the Nodos' power was beyond most and so took a Nodos taskforce of Three Nodos as well as a Fleet of Three Silver Tribe "Vessels" and Thirty Bronze Tribe "Ant Hills", out of the three Nodos he brought was Yuty La whom wielded the Heroic Tribesmen: Cerbius, Karkinos Rucan and Corwin with the Heroic Tribesmen: Lernaea and Stympha, were to be used as a backup should they have underestimated the unknown Nodos. Roma Ror's fears were justified as when Cerbius met and fought against Kronos it caused the entire of Roma Ror's Fleet to be torn assunder with the shockwaves from the conflict, all Thirty "Ant Hills" were destroyed and Cerbius was losing against the divine power of Kronos which kicked Cerbius about like a stuffed animal, Roma Ror seemed interested in the fact that Kronos was immune to the Black Hole creating powers of Cerbius and states that a large portion of Cerbius' powers were now being effortlessly negated. Roma Ror descides that only the Nodos of Chaos and Destruction can defeat Kronos with Cerbius' aid, therefore he gives permission for Stympha to head out and fight against Kronos over the Nodos' power however things don't turn out as planned as the two Heroic Tribemen seem to resonate when in combat, Roma Ror then fears that memories of companionship between the two Nodos would then cause memories of friendship between the other Nodos and in doing so would unbind nearby Nodos from their contracts. The Situation worsens when the 8th Dark Fleet under Commander Voes appears to do combat against the Silver Tribe "Vessels" causing Roma Ror to reconsider his decision in staying in the sector, Roma Ror sends Karkinos as Lernaea to bring Yuti and Corwin back to the ship, even though Yuti withdraws willingly it is another thing altogether for Stympha whom is boardering on a Frenzy during his conflict against Kronos forcing both Cerbius and Lernaea to drag Stympha away from the conflict. Seth later considers when talking to Alfred Ambrose that Corwin and Stympha are the Key to freeing the Nodos from their contracts when in contact with Seth and Kronos, Alfred comments that Stympha and Kronos were lovers when it came to the Heroic Tribe heriachy with one complacing the element of Destruction while the other inhabits Creation, Seth announces that he would work towards freeing Stympha from the Silver Tribe and gaining an Ally in Corwin while also keeping Bellcross hopefully out of the way. Heroic Age Trivia *The name Seth means the "Appointed One". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Nodos